SleepWalk
by Yaoiruinedmylife
Summary: AU-Fluff (Short One-shot Inspired by the song SleepWalk) 1950's. It is in a charity ball where they meet, the moment Sasuke and Naruto's eyes lock , they knew they were going to fall for each other , it was a premonition of love. (Sasunaru)


_Hey guys! I felt like writing again so I decided to write a short one-shot._

_I needed some random inspiration so I played my music on shuffle and the first song that came up was 'Sleep walk' covered by Deftones._

Sleep Walk covered by Deftones:

watch?v=bLLsEtNgQLM

* * *

And It was in an instance that their eyes locked, the world around slowing down, voices were muted, the people around them immediately ignored and blurred out of their vision, and with a marvelous drum piece the band began to play the nostalgic tune dubbed as 'Sleep walk'

It was then that sky blue meet deep onyx, blonde clashed with tar black, tan skin fought with pale.

I am glad my dear friends, to inform you that the moment they laid eyes on each other, they knew, they knew the had found it, what Japanese people called 'Koi No Yokan' which translates to "Premonition Of Love"

The sense one can have upon first meeting a person, the feeling that comes along, the one that makes you know the two of you are going to fall in love. It does not imply that the feeling of love exists, only the knowledge that a future love is inevitable.

Of course inevitable didn't mean easy, a gay couple in the 50's? That's was preposterous according to society.

That wouldn't stop the Uchiha though, it was ridiculous to assume so, he always got what he desired and what he desired the most was the blond male dressed in the brown orange like suit that was currently walking to the balcony, away from the charity ball, away from the pretentious rich people that tried to impose a sense of normality into a war torn country.

The raven felt his feet moving, of course, he was following the blond , his eyes raked through his surroundings once more before going outside to the blonde , before exiting the door and sealing his destiny, their destiny.

Shining crystal chandeliers hung proudly of the gold incrusted ceiling, illuminating the faces of the women in the ball, all of them dressed in big fancy dresses, all of them wearing red lipstick all of them wearing the same hairdo.

The men in the ball chatted merrily, smoking their big imported cigars, laughing and grinning, smiling that they weren't the ones out there, out there where most of the families did not have enough to spare, where they had just enough to get by.

Sasuke sneered, they were all fools, too caught up in their own little pretentious world, he was the one of the few that knew this wouldn't last forever.

He almost pitied them. Almost.

The raven sighed, opening the door to the balcony, he closed it behind and the blonde turned to look at him, a small smile gracing his rosy lips.

Sasuke walked towards the blond haired boy, a small smile permanently etched in his face, etched only for him, for the sunshine haired boy.

"I'm Sasuke"

"Naruto"

"Now that introductions are out of the way, would you accept this dance?" Sasuke smirked as the blond blushed furiously.

"T-Teme, I'm not a girl!" He whispered

"Never said you were dobe"

The raven chuckled as he took the boy's tanned hand in his own. Gold and white skin clashed, like the Day and the Night, The sun and the moon, Bright and Dark, they were made to exist around the other, the perfect match. Ying and Yang.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest, his right arm snaking around Naruto's slim waist, his other arm still grasping the blonde's hand.

They danced and twirled, eyes locked on each other, smiles present, their bodies making contact, finding the warmth from each other incredibly alluring.

The song as well as their dance ended with a kiss, Naruto rested his arms above the Uchiha's shoulders as their passionate kiss continued.

After a few minutes they parted away, breathless but nonetheless joyous.

"What happens now?" Naruto said shyly

"We go to my place" Sasuke smirked making the blonde blush once again, lightly hitting the raven in a half hearted glare.

"...And after that we stay together..."

"B-but they will never allows us to..."

"...Forever"

Naruto smiles, pecking Sasuke's lips once again.

They keep their hands locked, staring into the now obscuring horizon, they knew it was going to be alright as long as they stayed together, it didn't matter if the had to move and start again countless times, nobody would keep them apart, Sasuke would protect and cherish Naruto just as Naruto would unconditionally love Sasuke, not even death would or could separate these lovesick souls as they would find each other again in their next life and the cycle would repeat itself.

_Real love stories never have endings.__~Richard Bach_

Owari.


End file.
